ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradox (Ryder 10)
Story Inspector Gadget, Ester and Kevin are riding through the desert, being chased by a Trans-Dimensional Monster. It leaves after images behind it, everything it touching aging to dust. Inspector Gadget: Species, unknown. Abilities, unstable chronokinesis. Kevin: Yeah, yeah! We get it! You have no idea what it is! Just blast it! Inspector Gadget: Tactical response, missile launchers, activate. The missile launchers come out of the sides of the Tenn-Speed, launching the missiles at the Trans-Dimensional Monster. They collide into its after images, aging to dust as they do. Inspector Gadget: Hm. Can age all forms of material. Prognosis, use non aging substance. Inspector Gadget hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Diamondhead. Diamondhead turns around, charging at the Trans-Dimensional Monster. He punches at it, striking and knocking it back. The Trans-Dimensional Monster turns and dashes off in an opposite direction, away from Diamondhead. Diamondhead: What the? Get back here! Diamondhead swerves around, activating the thrusters. He speeds up to catch up to the Trans-Dimensional Monster, which was seemingly increasing in speed. Diamondhead zooms past it, then turns, jumping off the Tenn-Speed. Diamondhead places his hands to the ground, creating crystal pillars around the Trans-Dimensional Monster, trapping it. It releases a screech, as it rams the walls trying to get out. Ester and Kevin come over. Ester: Nice job. Diamondhead: Hardly. I don’t think this will hold it forever. Kevin: So, you’re saying that this won’t hold it? Paradox: Quite right. The group turns, as Paradox walks towards them. Ester: Who are you? Diamondhead: That’s Paradox. A time traveling crazy person. Paradox: To be fair, I got sane after about 50,000 years of solitude. Kevin: I can't tell if this guy is serious or not. Diamondhead: Very serious. Diamondhead reverts, Paradox swinging his cane. Paradox: The only way to defeat this creature is to prevent it from ever existing. I know where it originated, but I need help to do so. Ryder: Why? Paradox: Because it goes directly into my timeline, my creation. I cannot intervene with my own timeline. Meet me at Los Soledad. It’s not too far from here. Just North by Northwest at 110 degrees. Ryder: Anyone know what that means? Ester: No. I think this guy’s crazy. Ryder: Well, he has been right in the past. You’re not messing with us, are you Para? Ryder turns, seeing Paradox was gone. Ryder sighs, shrugging his shoulders. Ryder: Well, let’s head for Los Soledad. The group get on their bikes, and ride off. Eon appears, standing on top of the crystal wall. The Trans-Dimensional Monster was moving frantically in a circle, its powers decaying the dirt underneath it, digging a hole. Eon: So, this being is tied into Paradox’s past. If I can follow them to the source, I can end him, once and for all! End Scene Ryder, Ester and Kevin arrive at Los Soledad, Ryder leading the way in. Ester: You act like you were here before. Ryder: Yeah. The last time there was a time anomaly. Kevin: I don’t like it one bit. Paradox: And you shouldn’t. Kevin looks, seeing Paradox was sitting in his side car. Kevin: Agh! Kevin swerves to a stop, panting heavily and hand on his chest. Kevin: How the heck did you attach the side car while we were moving?! Paradox: Well, that is actually an interesting story. But I do believe that it is irrelevant. Ryder and Ester pull up, stopping. Ryder: Okay, tell us what’s going on. Paradox: About 50 years ago, I was part of an experiment to create a time machine, that quartz machine that you saw the last time. It went haywire, and I was sucked in. I learned since then, in another dimension that is, that this occurred because my assistant, Hugo, got sucked in as well. Ester: So what? We need to prevent the experiment from happening? Paradox: Oh, heavens no! I need to be sucked in, in order to do everything that I do. If Hugo isn’t stopped, however, he’ll unintentionally destroy the planet, aging everything to dust. So, you have to let me get sucked in, and save Hugo. Ester: And what happens when that thing comes for us?! The Trans-Dimensional Monster approaches, as Paradox steps in its path, catching it. He resists its power, as he pushes back against it. Paradox skids back, as Trans-Dimensional Monster tries to get free. Paradox: I’m going to take us to the time of the event. You guys have to ensure Hugo’s safety! A time portal opens around them, sucking them all in. They all go back 50 years, when the base was still new. Paradox continues to hold the Trans-Dimensional Monster back, as Ryder, Ester and Kevin run off. Kevin: You know where we’re going, right? Ryder: You’ve asked that now like, six times. They enter the lab, sneaking into the room with the quartz machine. They hide under the viewing window, Paradox activating the machine. It activates, Paradox walking towards it. Young Paradox: Remarkable! A lab assistant, Hugo, backs into a console, destroying it. It sparks, as the suction of the quartz machine increases. Paradox is sucked in, as Hugo holds onto the console. Ryder, Kevin and Ester frantically grab onto the floor, not getting sucked in themselves. Ryder: Ester! Can you grab him?! Ester: Not without losing my grip on this! Ryder: Alright, I’ve got it! Ryder lets go, slapping down the Omnitrix. He turns into Wildvine, who catches the ground with his root legs, burrowing in. Other pieces of machinery stretch as they head for the portal, as Hugo lets go of his console. Wildvine stretches, grabbing Hugo. Ester and Kevin lose their grip, catching themselves on Wildvine. Wildvine: (Struggles) Now, let’s turn this thing off. Wildvine shakes his back, releasing seed bombs. The seed bombs are hit by a time ray, destroying them before reaching the quartz machine. Wildvine turns, seeing Eon appear. Eon: A bit slow, but not too slow! Wildvine: Eon?! Eon: I don’t think we’ve met! But I will be happy to destroy you! Eon fires a time ray at the quartz machine, a ripple effect occurring. The effects reverse themselves, as Paradox is flung back out. Paradox looks confused, seeing Eon. Paradox: What the? Eon: Time to die, Paradox! Wildvine: Guys, take him! Wildvine gives Hugo to Ester and Kevin, who take him out. Wildvine stretches his arm, as Eon forms a time blade. Eon slices through Wildvine’s arm, as Wildvine jumps onto the ceiling, clipping his legs to the ceiling. He’s out of the vortex, as he walks over above Eon, dropping seed bombs. Eon laughs, firing a time ray, Wildvine rolling to dodge. Paradox is pushed back by the vortex, pinned against the wall. Wildvine: Don’t you recognize me? I’ve kicked your butt once before. Eon: Sorry to disappoint you. But I’ve never seen you before in my life. Wildvine drops down from the ceiling, Eon rolling back. Eon fires a time ray, Wildvine jumping and dodging. It hits the quartz machine, reversing the energy again, creating a suction effect. Eon: No! Eon prepares another shot, when a seed bomb explodes by Eon’s feet. Vine tendrils grow, wrapping around Eon, restricting him. Paradox tries to run out of the room, as Wildvine stretches and grabs him. Wildvine has his root legs back into the ground, as he pulls Paradox in. Wildvine: Sorry, man. Young Paradox: Wait, what?! Wildvine tosses Paradox, him getting sucked into the portal again. Wildvine throws seed bombs again, which hit the side of the quartz machine, exploding around it, disabling it. The machine is turned off, as Wildvine reverts. Ryder: (Panting) Whoa. Eon: You think you’ve done anything?! Eon cuts through the tendrils with a time blade, getting free. Eon: I can just go back in time, try again. Even if the time stream is weakened, I can go to any dimension and do the same thing. I will eliminate Paradox, and then they’ll be nothing from stopping me! But first, I’ll handle you! Eon fires a time ray, as Ryder ducks, slapping down the Omnitrix. He turns into XLR8, dashing in and uppercutting Eon, him flipping backwards. He spins and fires a time ray, XLR8 dodging. Eon teleports outside, as XLR8 chases after him. Eon fires time rays, destroying buildings as XLR8 zips through, tackling Eon. Eon flies back, landing on top of a building. XLR8 goes after him, as Eon blasts the wall, it crumbling and XLR8 falling down with it. He hits the ground, as Eon fires a time ray. XLR8 dodges, though is hit by a flying rock. He tumbles around, as he reverts. Eon stands over him. Eon: Now, to eliminate this worm! Eon forms a time blade, going to stab Ryder. The time blade clashes with Paradox’s cane, Paradox holding even with him. Paradox: Well hello, Eon. Paradox punches Eon with his metal fist, knocking him back and down. Ryder: Whoa. You can actually fight. Paradox: If you would be so kind, Ryder, and to transform into Gutrot. Ryder: Gutrot? Okay. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Gutrot: Now what do I do? Paradox: I would suggest some Sevoflurane. Gutrot: Oh! You mean some Fluoromethyl-hexafluoro-isopropyl-ether. Gutrot releases gas from the ports on his body, Eon breathing it in. He groans, falling unconscious. Gutrot: Knockout gas with short term amnesia. Very nice touch. Paradox: He couldn’t very well remember this event. Knowing when I was created is dangerous information for him to possess. Gutrot: Why doesn’t he know me? I’ve fought him once. Paradox: That, was a different Eon. Just like you have alternate dimension counterparts, so does Eon. Technically, each Eon is an evil version of you, so Gutrot: Okay, I get it. Eon: Huh? Eon looks up, seeing Gutrot and Paradox. Eon: What? Paradox swats Eon’s head with his cane, knocking him out. Eon drops again, as Paradox walks over. Paradox: Well, thank you for your help, Ryder. It’s nice to know that there’s a John that still needs my help and guidance on something. The others think they’re too strong, or are too stubborn to accept help. Or there are ones I can’t interact with, yet. Gutrot: What does that mean? Gutrot reverts, as Paradox grabs Eon’s arm, dragging him. A time portal opens, Paradox walking through. Ester and Kevin make it over to him, bringing Hugo. Ester: You do realize that we’re trapped in the past now, right? Ryder: Oh. Paradox! Paradox: Oh, don’t shout boy! Paradox comes out of a portal behind them. Paradox: You didn’t honestly think I’d leave you here, did you? A time portal opens, Paradox motioning to it. Paradox: Enjoy. I’m going to reconnect with Hugo here. Ryder, Ester and Kevin go through the portal. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Paradox (present and past) * Hugo (past) Villains * Trans-Dimensional Monster * Eon Aliens Used * Inspector Gadget * Diamondhead * Wildvine * XLR8 * Gutrot Trivia * This event occurs after Paradox (John Smith 10) in Paradox's timeline, as he knows that Hugo is the Trans-Dimensional Monster. * Ryder using Wildvine to save Hugo is a node to John doing the same thing in Paradox (John Smith 10). * The Eon that appears is Eon number 3. * Eon forgets the events of the episode due to Gutrot, but he sees Gutrot at the end. * Eon trying to eliminate Paradox is a part of the Time War, despite having no connection to the main theme of the Time War. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Earth-68: Time War